<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Armoured Night: Chief by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322069">Armoured Night: Chief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninja [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake travel to Menagerie to settle down and get married.</p><p>Armoured Night (Arkos, Knightshade, Purrha)<br/>Post-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninja [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Armoured Night: Chief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake walked down the gangway from the boat.</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, this is Menagerie?</p><p class="western">Blake: Kuo Kuana</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: It is wonderful.</p><p class="western">Jaune: A bit... warm...</p><p class="western">Blake: You could take off some of your layers.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *glares at Blake*</p><p class="western">Blake: What?</p><p class="western">Jaune: The hoodie provides padding and prevents chaffing.</p><p class="western">Blake: My dad wears armour without a shirt...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh-huh... Alright, let's get this over with.</p><p class="western">Blake: Can't you be more cheerful? This is my home.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Let's... talk to your dad first...</p><p class="western">Blake: Your dad, too.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Maybe once we get married.</p><p class="western">Blake: *nervous look*</p><p class="western">Jaune and Pyrrha: *look at Blake questioningly*</p><p class="western">Blake: You'll figure it out soon enough. Alright, alright, but you guys have to promise to be excited by Kuo Kuana afterwards.</p><p class="western">Jaune: I promise.</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *giggles*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake walk up to the headman's house.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Swank.</p><p class="western">Blake: It's not as... big... as...</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: It is lovely.</p><p class="western">Jaune: And... with guards. Is this the right place?</p><p class="western">Blake: *ears twitch as she nervously leans forward*</p><p class="western">Guards: *glare a Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks behind him*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: I believe... they are looking at you...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looks back at the guards*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *opens the door and walks out*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *opens his arms*</p><p class="western">Ghira: Blake?!</p><p class="western">Ghira: *waves her in*</p><p class="western">Blake: *stays in place, and nervously looks down*</p><p class="western">Jaune and Pyrrha: *wave*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *walks up to them*</p><p class="western">Ghira: What's the matter, Blake, and who are these two?</p><p class="western">Kali: *walks out the door and eagerly walks up to the group*</p><p class="western">Blake: *nervously looks up*</p><p class="western">Blake: Mom? Dad? This is my husband, Jaune.</p><p class="western">Ghira: *glares a Jaune*</p><p class="western">Kali: *eagerly looks at Jaune*</p><p class="western">Kali (looking at Pyrrha): And who is this?</p><p class="western">Blake: This is... untouchable Pyrrha... who's also married to Jaune.</p><p class="western">Ghira: *glares at Jaune even harder*</p><p class="western">Kali: Oh, my, Pyrrha Nikos?!</p><p class="western">Kali: *holds out her hand*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *holds out her hand*</p><p class="western">Kali: *shakes Pyrrha's hand*</p><p class="western">Kali: *pulls Pyrrha in for a tight hug*</p><p class="western">Ghira: So, you wear armour, do you think you can protect my daughter.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls his shield out, opens it up, and strike's Ghira, using his aura to launch Ghira backwards*</p><p class="western">Guards: *rush towards Jaune*</p><p class="western">Ghira (bellowing): STOP!</p><p class="western">Guards: *stop in their tracks*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *angrily walks up to Jaune*</p><p class="western">Ghira: Do you really think you can be the next headman of Kuo Kuana?!</p><p class="western">Jaune: The next what?</p><p class="western">Blake: *looks down nervously*</p><p class="western">Kali: *sighs*</p><p class="western">Kali: It looks like she didn't tell them.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Tell them?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: It seems, her parents, are the chiefs of Menagerie.</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, she's like a princess?</p><p class="western">Ghira: Not much in the brains department, but you also obviously didn't marry her for her position.</p><p class="western">Blake: He's actually a brilliant tactician.</p><p class="western">Ghira: He's a what?</p><p class="western">Blake: He's the reason we were able to beat Salem.</p><p class="western">Ghira: *silently glares at Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: What did I do?</p><p class="western">Kali: Oh, he's just grumpy because now he can't stay mad at you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: For the record, I'm not going to marry Blake because of her position... nor do I even WANT to be the chief of Menagerie. If that's how it works.</p><p class="western">Ghira: It's not. The headman is picked because he is respected.</p><p class="western">Kali: But, they do like to pick the son or son-in-law of the last one.</p><p class="western">Jaune: So?..</p><p class="western">Ghira: *sighs*</p><p class="western">Ghira: Come in.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune, Pyrrha, and Blake sat around one side of the low table. Ghira sat on the other. Kali brought in tea for everyone.</p><p class="western">Ghira (curtly): So, what do you think of Menagerie?</p><p class="western">Jaune: It's... hot...</p><p class="western">Ghira: Maybe if you didn't wear so much...</p><p class="western">Blake: Apparently he needs to, dad, for his armour.</p><p class="western">Ghira: Then the obvious solution is to get you new armour.</p><p class="western">Jaune: New, what?</p><p class="western">Ghira: You are planning to live here, right?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Well, yeah, but...</p><p class="western">Ghira: But nothing. If you are going to marry my daughter, you are going to have to be able to protect her, and if you need armour to do that, you need armour you can wear in Menagerie.</p><p class="western">Blake: Dad...</p><p class="western">Ghira: Dad nothing. You bring a man home, tell me you are married, and the only thing I want him to do is get armour he can actually wear in Kuo Kuana?</p><p class="western">Kali: He does have a point.</p><p class="western">Blake: *sighs and leans forward*</p><p class="western">Blake: Yeah-yeah.</p><p class="western">Ghira: So, how did you meet?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Beacon, sir.</p><p class="western">Ghira: *glares at him*</p><p class="western">Ghira: Humans actually respect their elders?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I was raised that way, sir.</p><p class="western">Kali: So, how did you meet?</p><p class="western">Blake: In the Emerald Forest, mom. We got to the relics...</p><p class="western">Jaune and Pyrrha: *snicker*</p><p class="western">Blake: At the same time.</p><p class="western">Ghira: Relics?</p><p class="western">Blake: Professor Ozpin used them to set up the teams.</p><p class="western">Jaune: They were chess pieces. One white and dark of each piece, the pairs that picked up the light and dark of each piece became teams.</p><p class="western">Blake: Yang grabbed the "horsey"</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: We grabbed the castle.</p><p class="western">Blake: Anyways, we all got there at the same time, and had to fight for our lives, together. Since, the two teams... were always together. Hell, when my team broke up, Jaune was the one who held us together.</p><p class="western">Kali: So, when did you two?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: There was someone stalking me. It turned out to be Blake. She was just shy.</p><p class="western">Blake: *blushes, hanging her head*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pets Blake's ears*</p><p class="western">Ghira and Kali: *nervously looking at the two*</p><p class="western">Kali: And Pyrrha?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *blushes*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: He was my partner... but little did he know how I loved him. I was feeling frustrated... and I've always been better at fighting... than... being social...</p><p class="western">Kali: So, what did you do?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: I challenged Blake to a duel. I really didn't think it would change anything, but...</p><p class="western">Kali: You had to do something?</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: Exactly. We fought, and found more in common than we had expected.</p><p class="western">Ghira: *ears perk up*</p><p class="western">Ghira: Alright, I've changed my mind. They are both worty of marrying my daughter.</p><p class="western">Kali: Honey...</p><p class="western">Ghira: *dismissively waves his hand at her*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *stands up and walks around the table, looming over Jaune*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *holds his hand out*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *takes his hand*</p><p class="western">Ghira: *pulls Jaune to his feet and in for a powerful hug*</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">Jaune: *looked at himself in a mirror, shirtless, wearing Menagerie armour*</p><p class="western">Blake: *growls*</p><p class="western">Pyrrha: *giddy blush*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Doesn't cover as much... but... it's really light... Is it okay to be walking around shirtless, like this?</p><p class="western">Ghira: This is how we wear armour in Menagerie.</p><p class="western">Kali: And the girls seem to appreciate it. How does it feel?</p><p class="western">Jaune: A lot more comfortable in the heat. Alright, I'm sold.</p><p class="western">Ghira: Excellent!</p><p class="western">Ghira: *slaps Jaune hard on the back*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618817871112552449/armoured-night-chief">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>